Harry Potter and Life After Hogwarts
by pooksy
Summary: Hogwarts kids have graduated a couple of years ago. Hermione takes up a job as an undercover auror and is soon partnered with Draco who claims he's on the good side. But Draco has a few secrets up his sleeve. This fic is a bit on the violent side as of no
1. Hermione the Spy

Hermione entered the Atrium and picked up yet another coffee before stepping into the elevator. Several paper planes flew into her hand and when she walked into her office she had about a dozen more flying around. Hermione groaned and walked out to say good morning to her close friend Sam. Before they could delve into a proper conversation, Hermione's boss appeared with none other than Draco Malfoy at his side.

"Good morning Hermione. Great job last night. We couldn't have caught him without you," her boss said. Draco looked at her with his eyebrow cocked. "Straight to business. I would like you to meet your new partner, Draco Malfoy. Now I know he has a bad reputation, but he has undergone extensive testing and I assure you, he is on our side."

Hermione rolled her eyes and held back a snort of laughter.

"Is there something wrong Hermione. Do you know Mr Malfoy?" her boss asked genuinely concerned.

"Yes. We attended Hogwarts together and were the biggest–"Hermione was cut off by Draco.

"Buddies ever, weren't we. I haven't seen you for ages Hermione!" Draco said in a too cheerful voice. His eyes went as wide as saucers in a bid to get her play along.

"Great. Well you two get reacquainted and I'll expect you in the briefing room in ten minutes sharp," he said and then walked away. Hermione threw a look at Sam who was grinning mischievously at her. She made her way to the office and was followed by Draco. They entered and she shut the door.

"What the hell is going on Draco? Best buddies at Hogwarts? That is a load of bull and you know it," Hermione said bossily and sat behind her desk. Draco conjured up a comfortable armchair and placed his feet on her desk. She waved her wand and his feet fell to the floor.

"Nothing; I didn't want to get paired up with Larry, he seems a bit gay; and it is not bull." Draco said.

"Then why are we partners? I've never had one before unless it was a really important mission." It was true. Hermione worked as a sole agent but she had never been in dire trouble before. She did feel a bit apprehensive at the beginning about working alone, but then realised there weren't enough people working in this field. she got used to it as time wore on.

"Didn't they tell you? They're stepping up security and are taking extra precautions just in case. Apparently you're one of the most able in the field, I have no idea how that happened, but they wanted someone equally good to partner you," Draco said with his unforgotten smirk in place.

"Oh, I get it. So you're just here to introduce this talented person?" Hermione asked. Draco scowled and sat there quietly. She still hadn't lost her quick tongue and he hadn't developed a better attitude. 'This is going to be exactly the same as seventh year', they both thought together. They sat in silence until the ten minutes were up and then made their way past a grinning Larry to the briefing room.

Later that day Hermione and Sam were sitting at their usual lunchtime haunt, chatting and eating. It was just nonsense talk to begin with but then Sam looked at Hermione with a questioning grin.

"So, who is that babe you're going to be working with?" she asked. Hermione who was drinking her juice choked at that instant and took a couple of minutes to recover.

"Babe? Are you out of your mind?" Hermione asked frantically and just to prove her point felt Sam's head. Sam laughed and pushed her hand away.

"I think you're the one who's out of their mind. He is gorgeous! What's going on between you two? Have you already got 'acquainted' in your office?" she asked grinning and raising her eyebrow. Hermione's eyes already wide to begin with, got wider.

"You are out of your mind! I hate him! He made my life a living hell in seventh year! If I had a say in any of this, I would have had him reassigned with a click of my fingers," Hermione said.

"Was he really that bad?" Sam asked seriously. Hermione nodded dolefully. "Well, people do change you know. I think you should give him another chance. I saw the way he was checking you out, and if I didn't know any better, I'd think he had a thing for you," Sam said cockily.

"No. he can't change. If you knew him, you'd know that a rock has a better chance of changing into a fish than Malfoy. And whatever you saw must have been directed at someone else. He will never be interested in me, which I must say, I'm glad off."

"Ok then. Where are you going for your new mission?" she asked taking another spoonful of her stew.

"We're going to the Bahamas for three days." Hermione said under her breath even though the café was in the ministry building.

"Ooh, romantic," Sam said cocking one eyebrow. Hermione rolled her eyes and got up.

"I got to go and pack now. I'll see you on Thursday. Wish me luck, and not from the bad guys," Hermione said grinning. Sam nodded and hugged her goodbye. With that Hermione took off to her humble home to pack.

It was ten thirty later that night and Hermione was standing at the airport with Draco. She was wearing a knee high flowery skirt and a loose white tank top with her embroidered flip flops. Draco was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a pair of baggy white shorts. The look really didn't suit him because one, he was a Malfoy, and two; he was a Malfoy! Hermione groaned internally. The ministry never usually made her go on a plane, but this was the one that the suspects were taking so she was forced to ride it through.

"Come on. That was our call," a voice interrupted her thoughts. She stood up and picked up her small travelling bag. Just before they got to the ticket confirmation counter, Draco slipped his hand into Hermione.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Hermione said under her breath.

"Well seeing as we're supposed to be going on our 'honeymoon', it's only fitting that we hold hands. Don't you think darling?" Hermione smiled sweetly and bit back a remark. He was enjoying this a lot. Once they were seated in the plane, Hermione muttered a charm very quietly which located the couple in question. They were a couple of seats in front of them and seemed to be talking, (she couldn't see very well) quietly. Hermione jumped when she felt a cold hand on top of her own. She looked down and saw Draco had placed his hand on hers. Warm shivers ran down her spine and it took her a few seconds to shake his hand off. She tried but he held on firmer.

He was smirking at her when she looked at him. "Kindly remove your hand from mine," Hermione asked quietly. Draco lowered his head to her and whispered "how is everyone going to believe we're a couple if you can't act like we're even sitting next to each other. I'm sure your boss would love to know you're incapable of handling missions like his." Hermione shuddered and then looked at him fiercely.

"You want me to act like your wife. That's quite simple really. All I have to do is imitate Pansy Parkinson and it should do the job, am I right?" Hermione asked grinning. Draco's smirk dropped a couple of hitches so Hermione took this as a yes. She then turned her hand over and took his in hers and batted her eyelashes at him and giggled. Draco looked at her repulsed and let go of her hand.

Hermione and Draco departed from the airport later that day, although it was a new day in the Bahamas. She said another charm which helped the suspects remain visible to her only and followed them inconspicuously. Draco was also following her lead after using the same spell for himself. Suddenly one of them turned and looked at them. Draco quickly wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and she did the same and they slowed down the space considerably, talking close into one another and smiling.

"Have they stopped looking," Hermione said quietly and then smiled. Draco glanced up in time to see them get into a taxi.

"They're off to the hotel," he whispered back and they moved apart slightly. Draco still held onto Hermione just in case. "We should go there too and find out what room they're in." Draco pulled out a mobile and typed in the number of the ministry. "Find what room they're in," Draco said and hung up. They walked over to the taxi stop and one pulled up with a familiar face in it. Hermione and Draco stepped in and nodded to the man driving.

"They'll be staying at room 208. We have booked you number 209. We have also managed to find their agenda and it will be ready for you on you bedside table when you arrive. Good luck," he said and stopped. They muttered their thanks and then stepped out of the car. Draco once again slid his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him. She tensed up but then relaxed into his touch. "Don't get too close Granger, the germs will be harder to wash off," Malfoy hissed and she recoiled slightly.

The list on their table said that the pair was going to do nothing except hang about on the beach and in the hotel until later that night. Hermione and Draco decided to go to the beach as well and observe them. Hermione got ready in the bathroom while Draco didn't change at all. When Hermione appeared in a tasteful brown and green bikini with a short matching sarong, Draco's eyes seemed to pop out and back in. Hermione blushed and shuffled her feet a bit. She wasn't much to look at, just a thin and plain girl with a fairly flat chest, but Draco had never seen her in anything that wasn't ten sizes too big for her and covering every inch of her skin.

They made their way out on to the beach and spotted the couple sitting close under an umbrella talking in hushed voices. Hermione put up their beach umbrella and put on her sunglasses which had a tiny microphone that picked up anything within a 3 metre radius. The only problem was, there were other people sitting there too and they were having animated conversations. She muttered a charm on her back so as not to burn and turned onto her stomach with a book in front of her. She for once wasn't concentrating on the words, instead the conversations.

"What am I supposed to do?" Draco hissed beside her.

"Go and splash around in the water or something. Just don't disturb me." Draco shrugged, put the same anti burning charm on himself and took off his shirt. He had modest muscles which you could see, but he still gave of the aura of being more skin and bones than meat. His skin was pale, but it wasn't deathly pale. There was a sort of a glint to it. Hermione was snapped back to reality by Draco's cold voice.

"Granger, I know I'm the hottest thing you've ever seen, but as you said, you should be concentrating," he said breaking her out of her trance. Hermione scoffed and went back to her book. Almost the minute Draco had walked into the midst of the beach, he was approached by two tanned and gorgeous girls, wearing very skimpy bikinis. Draco's eyebrow arched and he turned to greet them.

Hermione scoffed again. He had been here all of five minutes and he'd already picked up. She sighed. It was unfair that some people had it all and she had nothing. No guy would ever approach her. 'Maybe if I stop being such a bookworm', she though but then shook it away. She couldn't act like someone else. Her prince would like her for who she was. Right now though, Draco wasn't acting like the makeshift prince he was supposed to be. She got up and transfigured her wand into a wristband. The ministry had placed special charms on her wand to make it more versatile. She strode out towards the water and deliberately walked slowly past the suspect's umbrella. She wasn't going to hear anything with little brats a metre away from her.

"Do you think anyone will recognise us?" Hermione heard a female voice say.

"No. with all the cosmetic charms we've done, there's no way anyone will catch us." the male voice entered the conversation.

"I still don't feel right. Maybe we should put in an appearance at tonight's demonstration, just in case – "

That was all Hermione heard before the male voice hushed her. She hurried past their umbrella. 'So there is something going on tonight! There goes my early night' Hermione thought as she walked onto the makeshift volleyball court Draco was playing on. There were about nine other girls there and he was the only male. This didn't seem to bother him though. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her head on his chest. A spark of electricity shot through their skin.

"Gr – Hermione. What are you doing here?" Draco asked guiltily.

"Oh, I just wanted to head back to our room, seeing as it is our honeymoon," Hermione said sweetly. The other girls just stared at them in shock.

"Right. Shall we go then?" he said forcing a smile. Hermione heard him mouth a sorry to the girls behind her back. Hermione rolled her eyes and whipped his face around before planting her lips on his. He stood there in shock and only responded when Hermione bit a little too hard down on his lip. He wove his arms around her and before he could deepen the kiss, she drew away.

"There's your kiss. Now let's go," Hermione said sternly and they made their way back to the hotel.

A/N: Sorry guys. I tried to post this up a while a go but the stupid thing wouldn't let me! Those people at ffnet really need to sort this system out!


	2. New Partner

A/N: Ok guys, before you go on a rampage about how I haven't finished my other story it's because I hate it with a vengeance. I'm not going to keep writing it because I write my stories for my own enjoyment as well as yours, and I get no fun out of writing that one. Anyhow, on with the new story.

Disclaimer: I am only putting this here once and if you really get confused and think this is JK's work, then you are mentally deluded but I will be flattered. On a more serious note, anything you recognise here as being JK's work, is her work. Anything that isn't JK's (so in other words all the crap bits) is mine. Enjoy!

Hermione Granger, now a simple woman with intelligence to rival that of Dumbledore, stood in the dark alleyway, panting and with her wild hair unruly than ever. She placed a hand over her mouth in a bid to cut the noise further. A cat meowed in a distance, followed by the unmistakable clatter of dustpan lids and then heavy footsteps. Hermione emerged from her hiding spot and bolted after the black figure. She yanked out her wand and screamed "Stupefy!" it did the trick. The figure froze for an instance and then crumpled to the ground. She briskly walked over to the body and with a series of incantations the body vanished. Hermione wiped the sweat off her brow and proceeded home. She would have to write the report for that one tomorrow.

As soon as she entered her home, Hermione ruffled through her muggle mail, seeing if there was anything interesting and then settled into the letters sent by owl which she had now neglected for a week. It was getting close to midnight and Hermione's eyes were beginning to droop. She was about to walk towards her room were her doorbell rang. Who would be calling at this time? It rang again and Hermione carefully made her way to the door, her wand held behind her back just in case. She swung the door open and was greeted by two figures one of whom was sporting a gash on his arm and laughing deliriously. The other began to explain about his friend while trying to keep him standing at the same time. He was obviously sober.

"Would you mind if we used the phone to call a taxi. My friend here is pissed and in need of medical attention so –"the man trailed off as he looked up at her. Hermione recoiled slightly at the face that greeted her.

"Malfoy! Granger!" they both exclaimed at the same time. "What the hell are you doing here?!" they said once again in unison.

Hermione spoke first. "This is my house you know. And come to think of it my suburb. Hell, why not make it my town. The important thing is that you are in my space and you shouldn't be."

"Oh, here we go again! You know, you've only said fourty odd words to me and I already know you haven't changed. You're still the conceited know it all mud- bitch from school," he said. He didn't want his friend, although almost passed out, suspecting anything if he called her a mudblood.

"Who are you to call me conceited? You used to strut about the damn school as if you owned it, which I might add, you didn't! Me! Conceited! If I didn't know better I'd think you were more gone than your friend there," she scoffed.

"Are you done now? Only he is about to pass out from loss of blood and we're standing here squabbling like two year olds. Now if you don't mind, can you get off your high horse and call the paramedics or something?"

Hermione grumbled and grabbed the phone off the counter. She dialled the number and they bandaged and tried to ease the blood flow while waiting for the ambulance to arrive. It finally did and carried away Draco's friend with ease, as he wasn't too bad. Draco stood sheepishly at the door of Hermione's door. She sat there on the floor motioning at the door. She had thick bags under her eyes and her skin had become paler during the night. She yawned heavily as if it took all her strength to do so.

"Go. Now." She couldn't say anything else and so looked longingly at her bedroom door. The small clock on the oven read 2.01 am.

"You've changed. What happened to you Granger?" Draco asked mildly concerned.

"I grew up," was all Hermione said before her eyes finally gave in and she surrendered to sleep.

Draco snorted as she lay sleeping in on the floor of her living room. Draco had not changed much, so he left her there on the floor, subject to the icy draft that emanated from the floor. He went searching around her house for some indication of her job. He found a ministry card. Her name was imprinted on the card under the title of "Undercover Auror". So she had become an auror after all. He looked around her dwelling a little further not keeping track of time, and found to his surprise the same horrid orange cat curled up on her bed. The trouble it had given him two years ago when he was Head Boy and Hermione was Head Girl was enough to drive him insane, even now. He grinned evilly, planning to hex the cat or something but didn't have the chance.

An incredibly loud alarm went off on the table. The cat opened one eye lazily and then closed it again. Draco jumped about a mile and then once again when he heard Hermione stir in the next room. He went out to find her massaging her temples. It was 4.00 am.

"What are you doing here still," Hermione said lazily.

"Well seeing as you basically passed out on the floor, I decided I'd better stay and make sure you were ok," he said smirking. Hermione gave a hollow laugh and muttered something that sounded discreetly like "bullshit". She walked into her kitchen and made a large mug of coffee. Draco gaped at her as she put 3 heaped tablespoons of coffee and 4 spoons of sugar into the mug without milk.

"What the hell is that?" he asked eyeing the bitter liquid and muffin she held in her hand.

"Coffee" she muttered simply before downing the coffee quickly and grimacing at the taste. "Hang on. What on earth are you doing in my house?" Hermione asked after a few seconds.

"Woken up finally have you. Must have been the 'coffee'" Draco smirked. He picked up a muffin for himself and began to eat it.

"I thought I told you, like two hours ago to get out," Hermione demanded walking up to him, attempting to push him out of the way. He grabbed her hands and held them so she couldn't move.

"You know, I found out something quite interesting this morning. It seems you and I work in the same types of occupation," he said waiting for her reaction. Just as he predicted she gasped and struggled to get away from him.

"Let me go you foul piece of vermin. I'll scream for help and then you'll be in trouble," she threatened while still struggling.

"Go ahead. Scream your lungs out. God knows it will do this world some good. Then we won't have to listen your never ending babble going on. Oh, and I know about the silencing charms and other defensive barriers you put around your- house did you call it? and one more thing, what makes you think I'm on the side of the enemy?

"You? On the good side? I'd kiss you if that ever happens, and seeing as I would rather kiss a piece of shit, I can be sure it won't."

Draco let her arms go and pulled out a pass similar to hers. He was also an undercover auror working with the ministry. He held it up triumphantly for Hermione to see. She gaped in surprise and stood silent for a while.

"I don't know what to say" she said.

Draco scoffed. "That's a first". Hermione glared at him. She turned around and put her mug down, trying to comprehend this piece of information. "When were you assigned?" she finally asked.

"About two weeks ago. I think we may be working together from now on too, if memory serves me right," he added with a sneer. Hermione remembered her boss telling her something about a partner and groaned.

"Malfoy, just get out. If I'm working with you, then so be it. I had to put up with it for the whole of seventh year and I'm not crazy yet. Now could you please go," she asked tiredly.

"Fine. I'll see you at work Granger,' he said with a wink. Just before he closed the door he turned to her. "And don't forget, you owe me a kiss." With that he turned and left Hermione in a confused and shocked state.


	3. Deceit

Hermione and Draco entered a popular nightclub soon after their suspected death eaters had. Hermione took a seat at the bar and ordered herself a lime vodka.

"I didn't know you drank Granger. Creates a whole new side to you. But I suppose it doesn't change a thing. You're blood will only become dirtier." Hermione opened her mouth to retort when her drink arrived. Draco smirked and ordered himself a beer. He then went to the dance floor and looked at her impatiently. She saw him mouth 'come on' and motion to the floor. She rolled her eyes and didn't move. Draco looked upset but then shrugged his shoulders and went to dance with one of the many girls on the floor.

Hermione continued to watch their suspects like a hawk and was very surprised when the female counterpart went and asked Draco for a dance. He shot a look at Hermione and then agreed. While they were dancing, the girl was whispering in Draco's ear who was nodding his head seriously. Suddenly he jerked the girl away from him and said something to her very angrily. Hermione, confused and shocked by the events going on started to walk towards them but was grabbed by someone before she got there.

"Do you wanna dance" a male voice asked in her ear. Hermione turned to refuse the offer but stopped mid way. The man holding her arm was gorgeous. He had a thick mop of brown hair that was tastefully arranged on his head and lightly tanned skin. He was smiling at her with perfect white teeth and was a good couple of inches taller than her. She turned back and saw Draco dancing with another girl and the suspects no where to be seen. Hermione creased her forehead and turned back to the man.

"I wish I could, I really do, but there's something I need to do right now." The man looked hurt and nodded his head. Hermione smiled weakly. Before she left though, he took her arm again and whispered in her ear, "I know who you're looking for and I can help you. Meet me out the front at 11pm tomorrow." Hermione whirled around shocked on hearing this and saw the man leave.

"What are you doing," another masculine voice whined in her ear.

"I should ask you the same thing," Hermione said turning around to face Draco. "What were you talking about with that woman," Hermione asked sternly. She saw Draco shift uncomfortably for a split second before his annoying personality rose again.

"Absolutely nothing. She told me that she wanted to take me to her place and fuck me senseless, and I would have agreed on any ordinary situation, but you're here this time." Draco smirked at her.

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes, not really believing him. "Well do you know where they've gone?" Hermione asked.

"Back to the hotel," Draco said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok. We should go to," Hermione said. Draco began to protest.

"No way girl! The night is just beginning. I'll let you experience something you have never experienced before," Draco whispered the last bit seductively in her ear. Hermione opened her mouth in shock and raised a hand to slap him. Draco laughed and took a hold of her wrist. "I was talking about fun you idiot. What did you think I was talking about." He then dragged Hermione out to the dance floor where he began to grind into her. Hermione tried to pull away but he held her back.

"What are you doing? That's sexual harassment you know," Hermione nearly screamed.

"No it's not. It's dancing. I shouldn't have even tried to make you dance. No one can with a stick up their arse." Draco let go and moved onto another girl. Hermione sighed, feeling slightly jealous and left the club. She was just walking past a side street when the distinct call of 'Petrificus Totalus!' was heard. Hermione had no time to defend herself. She went rigid as a board and fell into someone's arms. It was Draco.

"Surprise" he said rather nastily and then she felt a pulling sensation behind her naval. A portkey! Within seconds they arrived outside an enormous black mansion with two hooded people standing out the front. Draco bound and gagged her and then removed the curse. She immediately began to scream and writhe as much as she could with the gaga and binds but it was to no avail.

"Master Malfoy" the cloaked figures acknowledged as they passed through.

"Where is he?" Draco asked.

"In the drawing room. He is expecting you," the guard said. Hermione continued to emit muffled screams and kick during this. They began the walk to the house with Hermione still putting up an enormous fight.

"Shut up bitch!" Draco said angrily and hit her with the imperio curse. Hermione drifted onto clouds and heard Draco's soothing voice telling her to be quiet and stay still. Her mind obeyed and she fell limply over his shoulder. Once they were inside he removed the curse.

She looked at his face and would have spat at him if it wasn't for the gag in her mouth. They continued down to a dark room, Hermione trying her hardest to kick Draco in the balls but to no avail. They entered the room and Hermione froze. A mass of black hooded figures stood in the room, looking at her with jeering faces. She was put on the ground and in her haste to get away, fell flat on her face. The laughter of the death eaters cascaded over her.

"Feisty thing isn't she," a cold shrill voice rang through the now silent room. "Good job Draco. Let her free and remove the gag. I warn you girl, one step and you'll be killed." Hermione's ropes were removed as was the rag in her mouth.

She turned to give the person a piece of her mind but her voice caught half way in her throat. She was standing in front of none other than Lord Voldemort.

"She's a pretty young thing Draco." Draco just nodded. "Bow to me mudblood" he hissed. Hermione's eyes flashed with determination and she stood there. "Did you not hear me? I said BOW." Hermione jumped a little but stayed defiant.

"I do not bow to incompetent asses," she said angrily. There was a murmur in the crowd.

"What did you say?" the lord asked waspishly.

"Now who's the one with hearing problems you hypocritical old fool" Hermione shouted. The hall buzzed with whispers. She heard Draco beside her. "You've really done it now Granger."

Voldemort looked at her with disdain and then a smile, if that is possible, graced his face. "I like this one's wit. Even though it is foolish, I have not had a competent argument for a long time. Doesn't mean I'm pleased," he said on a sour note.

"Does it look like I care,' Hermione spat.

"You're very lucky you're needed alive or I would have killed you a long time ago. Crucio!" Hermione screamed and convulsed. It was like something was eating her from the inside out. The shot of pain subsided but she was still weak.

"Draco, I want you in charge of her. Do as you please. We need her alive for quite a while still. Can you handle her?" he asked. Draco nodded and smirked evilly.

"Now take her away from my sight," the Lord said and Draco bound her again before they made their way out of the room.

"You are the luckiest person I have ever known," Draco said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"What the hell is this! You were never on our side, were you?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Smart witch Granger," Draco said. "Now you are going to do whatever I say Granger or there will be dire consequences."

Hermione snorted. "I will never do anything for you. I won't stoop so low. I would die first."

"You do realise that can be arranged mudblood. I suggest you begin to cooperate or your time here won't be pleasant."

"Empty threats Malfoy. If you're trying to scare me, try harder." Hermione could walk on her own as there was a little space on the rope tying her legs to give her a little room. Draco was holding her arm and pulling her along. He picked up the pace once she said that. Hermione couldn't keep up as the rope around her ankles wasn't long enough.

"Stop you moron! I can't keep up if you walk that fast," Hermione said angrily.

"That's the point" Draco said as she fell to her knees. This didn't stop him however as he dragged her along the shiny floor and up the stairs to a room.

Hermione stayed silent as he dragged her around, not even letting out a wince. They entered a very luxurious bedroom about the size of the Gryffindor common room. Even Hermione was amazed. She gaped at her surroundings.

Draco smirked at her expression. "This is my room. And this is where you'll stay," he said smirking. She turned to face him in surprise and some delight.

"Pleased? I'm glad, because I was only joking. You'll be staying here," he said opening one of the many doors lining his room. There was a small bed in one corner with a mattress about five cm in width and covered by a small sheet. In the other corner was a set of chains and the cell also contained a magical bucket containing water and a small cup.

Hermione looked around in disgust. Draco entered with her and released her from her binds once the door was shut. He then threw her onto the bed and fell on top of her. He held her hands above her head and kept her legs in place with his own. He then kissed her fiercely. Hermione felt his tongue run across her lips but kept them pressed together in a thin line to rival Professor McGonagall. He then tried to push his tongue into her mouth but she kept it shut. Finally, Draco gave up and moved his face away from hers.

"I will break you one day Granger, and when I do, I will take all the pleasure in hearing you scream my name." He then pulled her off the bed and threw her into the wall. Hermione winced and yelled, but quickly repressed her emotions. Once he had gone did she sit in the corner and sob quietly, trying her hardest to ignore the red substance running down the back of her head,

A/N: ok people, R for a reason. This is going to be a bit of a violent fic. Anyhow, I'm not going to be able to update for the next month or two, but when I get back, don't worry. I'll update heaps and heaps coz my exams will be over. So sorry people and thanx for all your reviews.


End file.
